rasen_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jungcheon Goguryeo
Jungcheon (중천고구려, pronounced "Joong-chun koɡuɾjʌ "), her first name literally translates as "Midheaven," a transitory place for spirits on the path to Heaven, (her current surname is simply the place where she was born took in lieu of the Kyrgyzishi surname) is Zuigakure's wakagashira and considered one of the deadliest warriors of the present generation. As the First Lieutenant she is known as "Blood Eye" by her peers. Her powers lie in her keen senses, Kekkei Tota, and brute strength (she can kill the average summons with her bare hands). She is extremely powerful and even as a child she exhibited incredible potential. She is similar to those of her station stretching back into history in that she's a chakra monster. Appearance Jungcheon possesses a tall muscular body with straight short cropped hair and spiky white bangs. She has long pointed elven ears. She wears a skimpy charcoal brown outfit more like a two piece short set than a uniform. She also wears thigh high stiletto heeled boots the same color as her outfit. She has a dragon tattoo on her bare midriff. Personality Jungcheon is completely focused in battle and doesn't seem to get along with people she doesn't know. In combat she has shown hints of homicidal rage, such as drawing a mace on Yondai Oyabun at their first meeting after an apparently unwelcome pass on her. Jungcheon becomes relentless when attacking her foes, not backing down until they are all dead. This makes her appear more like a "Berserker" in battle than a warrior. However, this is merely a facade. Jungcheon is actually quite deliberate in her seeming combat psychosis. She uses her enemies fear at her supposed beserker rage or their assumption of her vulnerable state of mind to gain tactical advantage and create openings to savage her opponents. Her cunning in battle has become legendary much to her chagrin. She is not able to sucker opponents who know her as easily as she once was. Beneath the surface she's a very loving person, thought she rarely shows, seeing such tender expressions as a sign of weakness. She has now formed a strong emotional attachment to her children by the Oyabun, despite being estranged from her youngest daughter. She is silently tortured permanently scarred by the loss of her eldest son during the last shinobi war. Outside of battle she exhibits a calm almost demure demeanor which belies her risque attire. She has a reputation of being one of the more levelheaded First Lieutenant. To those who truly know her, she is contradiction made flesh. Abilities Personal Stats *Chakra: S+ *Agility: A+ *Muscular Strength: SS+ *Spirit: A+ *Perception: S+ *Leadership: A- Heightened Senses Described as a "sixth sense," Jungcheon's five senses are heightened to the point where she can fight instinctively in total darkness, track opponents, and determine their strength without having to sense their chakra. This ability also allows her to hide her chakra from sensors such as the legendary 2nd Tsuchikage, Mu. Unlike many other shinobi with chakra-suppression abilities, Jungcheon can utilize her heightened senses to search out targets without releasing her chakra and opening herself up to detection. Superhuman Strength As a result of her berserk nature, Jungcheon has the strength to fight summons without the aid of her mace or releasing chakra. She has demonstrated this feat against multiple summons, tearing a large group of average sized summons to pieces, and even combating against Gamabunta sized summons. Kekkei Tōta Jungcheon's Kekkei tōta is known as Naiburenkin (内部錬金, lit. Internal Alchemy). She is the product of a joint breeding program between Kumogakure and Zuigakure intended for creating the ultimate ninja. She is the culmination of over 150 years of research in genetic hybridization. She is a chimera of 5 distinct bloodlines: Kaguya Clan, Juugo's Clan, Kurama Clan, Ukon & Sakon's Clan, and the Uzumaki Clan. Jungcheon is capable of Yin–Yang Release (陰陽遁, Onmyōton). Yin is generated in the Jōbu Tanden. This a group of tenketsu and meridians between the 1st and 2nd gates, just around the "third eye." Yang is generated in the Seika Tanden, a group of tenketsu and meridians surrounding the Wonder Gate. Yin and Yang chakra flow down and up respectively to the Naka Tanden. Natural energy collects in this group of tenketsu and meridians situated around the Death Gate. Natural energy merges with Yin and Yang chakra to create a form of Senjutsu Yin–Yang Release. This brand new type of chakra spreads and permeates the left and right sides of her body This grants cellular level control and beyond to alter her body in ways similar to her ancestors. She can generate bones from any body part, including numerous shapes and weapons from her flesh, healing injuries almost instantly, and forming projectiles from her bones. She primarily uses this ability to fire projectiles of supersonic velocity. The projectiles violently disperse their chakra into whatever they strike, creating massive explosions. Affected body parts turn pitch black when she releases this ability. Her Onmyōton range, however, does not extend past her body. For this reason, her final kekkei Tōta granted ability is her tactile genjutsu. When engaged in hand to hand combat with an opponent, Jungcheon is capable of injecting yin-yang chakra into her victim upon contact. This causes the oponent to hallucinate and take actual physical damage. While Sharingan users and Jinchuuriki are capable of dealing with the yin chakra, the yang chakra still harms the body, disrupting its normal functioning. Secret Techniques Rengetsugan, "Eye of the Lotus Moon" Jungcheon possesses the ability to channel yin chakra to the left eye and yang chakra to the right eye to activate this doryoku. Once activated, the user experiences total synesthesia or any lesser combination of the five senses. The user is able to: Track scents, sounds at a glance. Identify chemicals, such as poisons or biological residues. See in total darkness. Identify the resonant frequencies of any substance. Track heat signatures. See telescopically and microscopically. Feel an opponents minute movements at a glance. The ocular powers provide the perfect compliment to Jungcheon's fighting style. She is well versed in her dōjutsu's features. Jutsu Ignition Jungcheon requires no hand signs for any of her jutsu. This is a technique learned from her time with the Kyrgyzishi. After their near annihilation at the hands of the Uchiha, the Kyrgyzishi Clan began focusing their research on anti-dōjutsu techniques. The techniques they developed included fūinjutsu techniques that are partially or fully concealed so that they cannot be read by the sharingan. And which are activated by simply molding chakra to the area of the seal with precise control similar to rasengan and other jutsu, instead of using hand signs. All of her jutsu can be activated simply by channeling their chakra to these hidden seals. While the sharingan and byakugan can see the chakra neither can see the hidden chakra barrier seals and therefore cannot copy or study the jutsu, even if they possessed the proper affinities. All Kyrgyzishi seals self-destruct on command, upon death of the user, or destruction or tampering of the native tool/organ. Kundalini Kyrgyzishi pride themselves on speed. Jungcheon is one of the fastest living shinobi. As the estranged wife of Yondaime Oyabun, Jungcheon is well versed in Kyrgyzishi taijutsu. As a genetic chimera she does not posses the Kyrgyzishi bloodline. However, she was trained in a portion of their arts to increase her speed to levels rivaling Raikage of antiquity. Due to the nature of kundalini she is far more agile even at high velocities than the Raikages, who utilized Raiton Armor to increase their speed. Taishakuten "God of Weather and War" Kumogakure developoed the Heavenly Transfer Technique in an effort to combat Minato's Hiraishin. They were unsuccessful. The technique requires preparation to activate and can only be used by someone with a measure of invulnerability, such as the 3rd Raikage. However, Jungcheon has surpassed this technique, deriving from it's principles a new technique superior in many ways. And while her skin isn't as impenetrable as the 3rd Raikage, she is at least as durable as the 4th Raikage and her regenerative abilities remain as great as Orochimaru. Jungcheon's jutsu allows her to accelerate her body instantly to the speed of light from a point of origin up to the ionosphere then bounce back to some destination within a bolt of energy. The effect appears as if a massive bolt of black lighting from the sky strikes in a particular line of sight location, accompanied by a deafening thunderclap. For these reasons this jutsu cannot be used for stealth at all or to travel beyond certain distances without either preparation or a destination seal. Coupled with the Rengetsugan, Jungcheon's maximum range is about five kilometers. Still it is her most devastating weapon on the battlefield. The jutsu is activated in the blink of an eye with her incredible reflexes. Opponents and objects struct with this thunderbolt experience a massive discharge of destructive kinetic energy. Direct hits can result in death and even glancing blows can sometimes neutralize enemies. The reason this jutsu requires no preparation is due to the dragon yin seal on her midsection, nor does she need to initiate her jutsu from a platform, like the 3rd or Mabui. Jungcheon mastered the method of permanently sealing a portion of her will and intent inside of herself. This functions as a clone would independently of her consciousness. Her clone is able to enter a state of mediation and constantly provide Jungcheon with the necessary insight and chakra to use Taishakuten. A side benefit of this spiritual clone is its capacity to free Jungcheon from genjutsu and as a clone it remains immune to genjutsu. Zasshu Sennin Mōdo As her kekkei tōta resembles a vastly advanced version of Juugo's kekkei genkai, Jungcheon is not truly a mongrel sage, though her power rivals Kyrgyzishi Ichiro's and is senjutsu based. However, her summons is Kazaore, the Dragon-Phoenix, and she has received training from the creature to master her powers. It is not known which sage arts she practices beyond those of her kekkei tōta. Biography Childhood Unknown. Kyrgyzishi Marriage At some point, Jungcheon met and fell in love with Yondaime Oyabun. They married and she bore him 3 children, one of whom died in the last war. Eventually her willful nature drove a rift between her and her husband and they parted. Having both moved on to other partners, during the last war, the Oyabun's mate was killed. And on her deathbed receiving medical treatment for her fatal injuries it was discovered she was pregnant with Yuriko. As she was the only female in range, Jungcheon agreed to become Yuriko's surrogate mother, as she was secretly hoping to rekindle her marriage. That attempt at reunion failed. After giving birth to Yuriko and leaving him with her father, Jungcheon returned to Kumogakure and served as the right arm of the reigning Raikage of the time. Unfortunately, this did not last long, however, as an unknown incident resulted in her severely injuring him in self defense. Afterwards she was banished from Kumogakure. Once the Raikage's right arm with great respect from the jounin, she was welcomed back into Zuigakure and continued to distinguish herself, not only in combat but also her tactical understanding of warfare. Relationships Kyrgyzishi Yuriko While not genetically related to her, Jungcheon served as Yuriko's surrogate mother and carried her to term after Yuriko's genetic mother died in combat, while pregant with her. Yuriko's father performed an emergency battlefield surgery to implant Yuriko into Jungcheon. Currently their relationship is strained due to the strange circumstances of her birth. Kyrgyzishi Myōga Deceased. Nothing is known about him. Yondai Oyabun Love of her life. Her estranged husband for a number of years. Kyrgyzishi Kaiza Her remaining son. Kaiza is her pride and joy. His power rivals her own and he has distinguished himself battle often. Her only regret is that he had refused to join her in Kumogakure as her right arm. However, he welcomed her return to the Land of Whispering Bone. Weapons Chuyongdae Lit. "Demon Slayer," While well versed in Kyrgyzishi nitojutsu, Juncheon prefers her sentient spiked mace manufactured in the Kyrgyzishi stronghold. The weapon possesses a yin based life form sealed within. Similar to the Kyrgyzishi spirit worms, this entity devours physical energy and can be summoned to drain opponents' life force and vitality. When not summoned, the entity resides within her mace where it remains satiated to a large degree on Juncheon's massive physical energy reserves. The seal also abates its hunger significantly, preventing it from becoming ravenous as it might when summoned. Made out of chakra metal the mace is capable of taking on the chakra based characteristics of its wielder. In her case, this means it is capable of changing its size and shape. Jungcheon is the only one the sealed entity allows to wield the mace. Unlike other sentient weapons, Chuyongdae is permanently bound to Jungcheon's chakra and will live and die with her. The mace drains physical energy, life force and vitality, or yang chakra upon contact. Beyond actual physical damage, repeated siphoning blows can result in bodily weakness, fatigue, sickness, pain, chakra depletion, and death. While the sealed entity has a name, it is known only to Jungcheon. Nitojutsu Depending on her opponent, Jungcheon spontaneously generates various bone weapons. Her preferred weapons are bone sais she creates from her shoulders and a bone bo staff/whip she pulls out of her spinal column. When using this technique she wields either a sai in each hand or the bone vine which she holds in the middle and manipulates to become flexible on one side and hard on the other to serve as both whip and staff. By injecting yin-yang chakra into the vine she's capable of altering it's length and shape.